


Clean Sheets

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim, Blair, and clean sheets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean Sheets

## Clean Sheets

XFreak

Author's webpage: <http://www.e-fic.com/xfreak/>

Disclaimers: The Sentinel, Jim Ellison, and Blair Sandburg belong to Pet Fly Productions and Paramount. No copyright infringement is intended. This work of fiction is purely for enjoyment and no money is being made from it. 

Notes: For Grey, who had a bad puter day. She also beta read and said that I could share with the list. Feedback and constructive criticism are appreciated. 

Summary: Jim, Blair, and clean sheets. 

Warnings: Rimming. 

* * *

Clean Sheets  
by XFreak 

Humming happily to himself, Jim walked briskly toward the steps to the bedroom he shared with his beautiful lover. They had closed the case on the Baker kidnapping without the benefit of a psychic and now he planned to have some fun. 

A full belly and a hot shower rejuvenated him, shedding ten years. Jogging up the stairs, he stopped cold when he saw Blair. 

The younger man lay on his stomach, unaware of his lover's arrival. Hair still wet from his own shower, it curled around his neck to rest against one shoulder, the other completely bare. Picking at the sheets, the muscles in his arms and back bunched while his feet danced around in careless play. 

Quietly lowering himself to his knees, Jim ran his hands along the hairy legs, smiling gently in apology for startling the other man. Blair let the silence reign, laying his head back down on the fresh sheets he had put on the bed. 

Jim had wanted to do this for ages, but didn't know how to broach the subject with his lover. One of those things a person either loves or hates, he decided to just go for it and find out what Blair thought of it. Scooting closer, pushing his stomach against the edge of the bed, he sent a silent prayer up in thanks for making this man love him. 

Pulling Blair back, he laughed at the indignant noise and watched fondly as the younger man reached under himself and resituated his cock. The dirty look he shot over his shoulder let the older man know he didn't appreciate the unwarned move. 

Determined to make it up to his lover, Jim bent and began to plant soft kisses along the furred thighs, his lover purring in appreciation. Continuing, the older man laid butterfly touches, his lips flitting across the other man's sensitive skin. 

Palming the firm butt, Jim massaged the lean globes, his lover pushing his cock down against the mattress. Pulling his hand back, the older man slapped a warning, his friend's breath catching. 

"None of that." 

The younger man turned and looked at Jim, sticking his tongue out. 

"I've got something for you to do with that tongue, brat." 

"And if I refuse?" 

"Please," Jim snorted. "You've never refused yet." 

"You shouldn't have such a suckable cock." 

"Do you want to talk or make love?" Jim inquired, mocking irritation. 

Blair turned his head to look at his lover again, bringing his hand up to zip his lips shut. 

"That's what I thought." 

The younger man settled back down and closed his eyes, content that the other man was in control this time. Jim leaned down, licking where ass meets leg, his lover jumping and whimpering at the contact to ticklish skin. Biting gently, Ellison moved to the other side, not wanting it to feel left out. 

Moving higher, he kissed each cheek lovingly, his tongue massaging. Spending ample time on each one, he soon parted them, his breath caressing the twitching hole between. Blair moaned, the moist air inciting him. 

Pulling the buttocks farther apart, Jim pushed his tongue out, heart racing, afraid of condemnation. Making contact, he circled the wrinkled skin, sentinel senses only allowing this act after a lover had showered. Blair shuddered, gripping the sheets. 

Emboldened by the lack of reproach, Jim flattened his tongue, dragging it across the spasming center. A moan ripped from his lover's throat, the upper body arching off the bed. 

"Oohoo...Jim. What...wha--" 

Silencing his lover, Jim wrapped his lips around the singing nerves and sucked. Moans constantly drifting from his lover's lips, he pushed his arm underneath the other man, lifting his hips. 

"Oh, yeah. Back up to the edge of the bed for me." 

Moving quickly, Blair pushed his ass toward Jim's mouth, begging without words. Spreading him open again, the older man teased, his tongue licking around the quivering opening. Anticipating each movement before the younger man made it, he moved with him, frustrating his lover further. 

"God, Jim, _please_!" 

"Like it, do you?" he asked, his tone worse than smug. 

"Like isn't the word, man. Come _on_! You can't just start something that feels this good and quit!" 

As usual, the older man preferred action to words, moving in and sucking the hot flesh into his mouth, tickling with his tongue. 

"Oh, YEAH!" 

Chuckling to himself at Blair's reaction, Jim lightly bit at the responsive skin, his lover twisting the sheets in his grip, banging his forehead on the mattress. Raking his teeth back and forth with just a bit more pressure, the thrashing grew more pronounced, the younger man trembling with need. 

Moaning, Sandburg pounded his fists against the mattress, his hips undulating with Jim's actions. Reaching into the nearby nightstand drawer, the older man pulled out a tube of lubricant, tossing it in the general direction of his lover's hands. 

Blair frantically grabbed for the tube, flipping it open, coating his hand and wrapping it around his burning cock within mere seconds. "Ah..." 

Jim chuckled again, deep rumbles bubbling out of his chest, the vibrations sucking his friend's breath away, whimpering his only available response. Sucking once again, he taunted the quaking pucker with little love taps from his tongue, never quite pushing in. 

Blair's hand flew on his cock, the other bracing him against the bed, giving him more leverage. Pushing back into his lover's mouth, he made savagely animal noises that couldn't be classified as belonging to any one species. 

The delicious sounds inflaming his already demanding cock, Jim wrapped his free hand around it, sighing into his lover's body. 

"Oh, yeah, man..." 

Knowing his lover was getting close, he pushed his tongue inside as far as he could, wiggling it playfully. Teasing brushes against the inner walls hurled Blair over the edge with a roar. 

Instead of collapsing like usual after he came, he flipped himself over, scrabbling at the older man's arms to pull him up onto the bed. Jim obliged, allowing his lover to maneuver him. Frantically locating his hips, Blair used his considerable upper body strength to pull the other man forward, flopping him like a rag doll. 

Before he knew what was happening, Blair swallowed him whole, sucking like a starving infant whose caretaker had neglected to feed him. 

"Ah, YEAH! Suck it!" 

Holding the hips firmly, Blair bobbed his head up and down, determined to have his lover's seed. Jim could only close his eyes and go along for the ride, feeling his balls draw up already at the merciless onslaught. Shocking him again, the younger man pushed him away. 

"On your hands and knees, now!" 

Dumbfounded, Jim complied, his lover molding his own body to his backside and pulling him up to rest only on his knees. The younger man found the lubricant, covering his hand and wrapping it around the needy shaft. His hand a blur, he gave no reprieve from the pleasure assaulting his sentinel's hyper aware nerves. 

"CHIEF!" Jim yelled, spurts of hot white liquid shooting from his cock. The stimulation proving too much for him, he collapsed, his lover going down with him. 

Kissing the still trembling back, Blair said, "So much for clean sheets." 

* * *

End Clean Sheets.

 


End file.
